Forjando la Leyenda
by Just A Jojo Fan
Summary: Un grupo de 4 jóvenes son transportados a Runa Terra para salvarla de un destino fatal, ¿Como progresara esta historia en este exótico mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La llegada al nuevo mundo**

Seis ojos que me observaban era lo único que podía sacar en claro en aquel momento, estaba tan desorientado que solo resonaba un pitido en mi cabeza y todo me daba vueltas, solo recordaba el haber tenido un sueño si podía llamarlo de alguna manera en el que se me hacia elegir a personas para forjar la leyenda de nuestro nombre o algo así, solo se que escogí a mis tres amigos ademas de algo mas que no consigo recordar.

-Despertad invocados- Dijo una voz ronca y al parecer anciana.

-¿Donde estoy?- Decía una voz familiar, era mi amigo Onofre.

-Dios mi cabeza duele mucho- No pude evitar decir en voz alta.

-Ashen, ¿De verdad estos son los elegidos para ser invocados y salvar a Runa Terra?

-Señor Sol quisiera que tenga un poco de fe en ellos ademas ni siquiera saben donde están ni nada así que si no cooperan pues ya sabe podemos deshacernos de ellos.

-Espera ¿QUE?… ¿A que se refiere con deshacerse de nosotros?- Conseguí aclarar mi vista y vi a tres hombres de pie que nos miraban a mi y a mis amigos que estaban tirados en el suelo, al ya ponerme de pie reconocí a uno de estos hombres como Ryze el campeón de un videojuego que frecuento bastante League of Legends, por otra parte las dos figuras restantes me eran totalmente desconocidas, al poco tiempo de ponerme de pie el hombre encapuchado se acerco a mi y me dijo mientras extendía su mano en mi dirección.

-Soy Ashen Lock director de la academia de guerra lugar en el que te encuentras ahora y ademas soy el hombre que os ha invocado- Este hombre me di cuenta que no paraba de sonreír lo cual me ponía en alerta en todo momento, no sabia si me haría algo, me daría un abrazo o simplemente me miraría.

-Soy Xisco… encantado… supongo- Ni siquiera sabia que decir en ese momento todo era demasiado repentino.

-¿Que coño hacemos aquí si se puede saber?- Dijo muy agitado y cabreado Onofre mientras se levantaba y empezaba a levantar la voz hacia el director.

-Calmate Onofre, tranquilizate un poco tío- Intentaba calmarlo un poco Rafa.

-¿Como volvemos? señor Ashen Lock o como sea- Intervino Rachid con un tono claramente molesto y hostil.

-¿Volver dices? Pues sera sencillo, simplemente debéis ayudarnos y así podremos devolveros a vuestro mundo siempre y cuando cumpláis vuestra misión, claro esta si esto no ocurre ya no solo no podréis volver a vuestro mundo sino que lo mas seguro muráis al igual que nosotros-

-De hecho lo mas seguro es que si no nos damos prisa para completar es misión vuestra el mundo del que provenís nunca vuelva a existir así que creo que tenéis mas que suficientes motivos para cumplir vuestro cometido- Añadió Ryze a la supuesta explicación que nos intentaban dar o eso parecía.

-Osea que nos secuestráis y encima esperáis que os salvemos el culo o yo que se por el mero hecho de que lo digas vosotros, ja dejad que me ria ni que fuerais importantes como para ordenar nada ya que si nos habéis tenido que invocar por algo sera supongo yo vamos- Dijo Rachid con tono chulesco a la vez que razonable.

-SILENCIO MALDITO INSOLENTE Y POSTRATE ANTE MI TU CREADOR Y CREADOR DE TODO LA VIDA QUE CONOCES O CONOCERÁS- Dijo el hombre trajeado de pelo blanco y ojo tapado por un parche, lo mas impactante fue que su voz era autoritaria y sonaba como su rebotara contra un infinito vació generado por sus propias palabras.

De manera directa nos vimos obligados a doblegar nuestras mentes ante esas palabras y se nos forzó a arrodillarnos, este hombre se presento como el todo poderoso e imponente creador de estrellas Aurelion Sol. La presión que se ejercía sobre nosotros era suficiente como para comprimir nuestra espalda contra nuestro pecho e impedirnos respirar, esto hizo que un dolor inmenso se generara en nosotros lo que llevo a derramar algunas lagrimas por parte de Onofre y Rafa e hizo que mis ojos se tornasen casi totalmente blancos por casi quedar inconsciente, por otra parte Rachid con sus pocas fuerzas dijo de manera casi imposible.

-BASTA YA JODER, SI NOS QUIERES COMO ELEGIDOS MEJOR QUE ESTEMOS VIVOS ¿NO?- Las palabras de Rachid hicieron que los dos hombres restantes en la habitación reaccionaran y parasen a Aurelion.

-Señor Sol ya basta los matara y eso sera peor, ademas son solo jovenes sin mucho conocimiento de lo que les rodea- Dijo el Director.

-Aurelion ya basta joder, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que darles sus habitaciones y que se conozcan con sus maestros ¿recuerdas?- Añadió Ryze con potencia en su voz y agarrando del hombro a nuestro opresor.

-Tsk, esta bien que se vayan de mi vista de una vez y se preparen porque su entrenamiento no sera nada bonito- Dijo mientras salia de la habitación Aurelion.

Después de unos minutos para que nos recuperásemos y los dos hombres restantes se presentasen nos explicaron que nosotros al ser invocados habíamos sido concedidos con un don mágico, es decir nuestra magia y que a su vez se nos había sido asignado lo que creían ser nuestros maestros ideales para cada uno. Pasaran los minutos y me fije en algo obvio lo cual no había tenido en cuenta, mis amigos ya no era como antes y por lo poco que pude deducir yo tampoco, nuestros cuerpos eran muy distintos pero nuestras voces no tanto así que nos habíamos reconocido por ello, mi pelo por ejemplo ahora era como de un color salmón y parecía ser que mi cuerpo era bastante mas delgado y robusto. Onofre se notaba que era el ya no por su voz sino porque conservaba su altura característica y su genio encendido pero físicamente era mas robusto y musculado como alguien totalmente diferente, Rafa por otra parte era mas pequeño en tamaño muscular pero con un incremento considerable en su atractivo ademas de unos ojos amarillentos, y por ultimo Rachid para el pero con una musculatura mas rígida y fina sus ojos ademas parecían azulas a la vez que verdosos. Todos estábamos asombrados y empezamos a mirarnos los unos a otros y a describirnos para que supiéramos como nos veíamos, pude saber que mis ojos eran de un intenso morado gracias a su descripción y que mis físico era un tanto sorprendente ya que no solo era un físico entrenado sino que mi piel según palabras de ellos era muy blanca lo cual era muy raro en mi.

Pasaron los minutos y las puertas de la habitación que parecía ser el despacho del director se abrieron y figuras entraron por ella, era: Zed el asesino de las sombras, Neeko la chica cambia formas, Lux la maga de luz que vestía las ropas de su aspecto de Elementalista y Swain el gran general de Noxus. Cada uno de ellos se paro delante de lo que seria su alumno según dijo el director y acabo siendo algo como esto: Neeko y Rachid, Lux y Rafa, Swain y Onofre y por ultimo Zed y Yo.

¿Cual debe ser nuestra magia para que estos sean nuestros maestros? ¿eso tiene algo que ver siquiera? Eso era lo único que podía pensar ante esta impactante imagen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ****Esto es la Magia**

-Encantado señor Zed, soy Xisco- Extendí mi mano para un apretón.

-Encantado joven, no me tienes que llamar señor si no quieres, prefiero maestro- Aclaro la figura enmascarada mientras me daba su mano.

-Yo soy Rafa, gracias por encargarse de nosotros- Rafa fue a darle la mano a Lux.

-No te preocupes- Agarró su mano- No es una molestia enseñar a nuevos jóvenes las artes mágicas la verdad- Ella puso una sonrisa cálida que parecía ayudar con la tensión del ambiente.

Tras unos pocos minutos realizando las presentaciones las cuales se notaban demasiado forzadas, nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones que estaban en una sección bastante apartada de la academia en lo alto de una torre no muy alta. En la cima había una pequeña sala de estar donde había 4 puertas cada una con un numero en ella. El director nos señalo la distribución a seguir yo me quedaría con la puerta numero 23, Rachid con la numero 2, Onofre con la numero 10 y Rafa con la numero 100. La repartirnos las habitaciones nos informaron de que tendríamos el resto del día libre y que mañana empezaríamos nuestro entrenamiento e ingresaríamos en la escuela oficialmente, tras unos minutos mas de conversación el director y campeones nos dejaron solo y los 4 nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala de estar. Tras unos minutos en silencio Rachid dijo:

-¿Nadie va a decir nada sobre como nos han secuestrado y nos quieren obligar ha hacer su trabajo sucio?- Su tono era como el de un padre enfadado con sus hijos a lo que le respondí.

-¿Tienes que ser así siempre?-

-¿Así como?

-Un soso y aguafiestas tío, nos están dando la oportunidad de hacer cosas impensables en nuestro mundo, y ademas si hacemos el trabajo podemos volver que mas te da hacer esto para ayudar a esta gente-

-¿Gente? Xisco te recuerdo que estamos en tu maravilloso mundo del LOL un videojuego, esta "gente" son lineas de código en un puto ordenador, no te pienses que esto es algo mas que un mal sueño o una alucinación colectiva-

-De verdad que te encanta arruinarlo todo, ademas si esto es una alucinación colectiva como despertamos genio-

-Chicos ya vale, la cuestión no es nada mas que como volvemos a casa a salvo- Interrumpió Rafa.

-La cuestión es que esto es una puta mierda y nos has separado en nuestras familias porque si, y me están tocando los huevos ya con eso de tener que entrenar, ami que me dejen en paz y ya esta- Onofre añadió con alta agresividad

-Tio calmate, tranquilo que no es el fin del mundo-

-NO ME CALMO, NO Y SI ES EL PUTO FIN DEL MUNDO, NO ESTAMOS EN NUESTRO MUNDO SUBNORMAL-

-Le gritas a tu puta madre vale, porque estoy a nada de soltarte un guantazo-

-CHICOS, ya vale hombre que somos amigos, calma calma- Rafa intentaba que no nos peleásemos.

Tras esta discusión cada uno se fue a su habitación. Antes de entrar a la miá me acerque a una ventana con las cortinas echadas que estaba en la sala de estar, al mirar por ella pude ver el cielo estrellado y la luna posada encima de la academia, el edificio donde nos encontrábamos estaba en una gran explanada en lo alto de una montaña gigantesca, por un momento pensé que esto era el monte Targon, pero me di cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a lo que yo conocía de este, la explanada era una pradera larga y de abundante hierba, los mas hermoso de este paisaje era el hecho de que los cuerpos celestes formaban diferentes formas. La vista era preciosa pero el sueño me podía, así que me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

Dentro de la habitación me di cuenta de que esta era bastante sencilla pero grande y cómoda. Tras tumbarme en la cama me di cuenta de que en mi mesita de noche había un objeto y una nota junto a el, en la nota ponía "Espera para abrirlo hasta mañana" Este objeto tenia la forma de una concha marina cerrada de color marrón, tras observarlo por un rato la deje en su sitio y me fui a dormir.

Al despertar al día siguiente y mirar por la vente me di cuenta de que era pronto sobre la de la mañana así que decidí arreglar rápido el cuarto y salir al recibidor. Al salir de la habitación pude ver como el director Ashen estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala al parecer esperándonos, al verle le salude con una sonrisa y me senté enfrente de el, al poco tiempo de un silencio incomodo mis amigos uno a uno salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones. Al estar todos en la sala de estar el director aclaro su garganta y dijo.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias para vosotros, y buenos días a todos- Su tono era serio pero calmado así que no pensé que fuera un gran problema lo que nos tenia que contar.

-Al menos tiene la educación de dar los buenos días, gracias señor director, ¿Cual es este problema?- Rachid ya empezaba de buena mañana con su tono condescendiente.

-No es muy serio pero, me temo que no podréis entrenar con vuestros maestros como habíamos planeado, al parecer están surgiendo bastantes tensiones políticas entre varias regiones de Valoran como Noxus y Demacia así que debido a la falta de tiempo de vuestros maestros hemos decidido usar el método tradicional de ingreso en la academia-

-¿Método tradicional? ¿A que se refiere?- Pregunte con curiosidad

-En los dispositivos que tienen en sus mesitas de noche esta toda la información necesaria- Nos dirijamos a la habitación rápido para ver de que se trataba y al volver con el dispositivo en la mano el director nos dijo que los abriésemos.

Al abrirlo nos dimos cuenta de que una especie de pantalla flotante se formo justo encima del objeto, en la pantalla había una lista de 5 nombres cada lista era diferente de la anterior. En la lista de Onfre estan los nombres de: Akali, Irelia, Lee Sin, Gragas y Zed. En la lista de Rafa estaban: Lux, Zoe, Wukong, Udyr y Rumble. En la lista de Rachid estaban: Rammus, Pyke, Poppy, Orianna y Jhin. Por otra parte en la miá solo había 3 nombres estos era: Leona, Diana y Morgana .

Al mirar nuestras pantallas casi al unisono dijimos en voz alta "¿Que significa esto?".

-Se trata de la prueba que tenéis que completar, reclutar a estos campeones y formar un vinculo con ellos, sencillo ¿Verdad?- El director sonreía con una cara un tanto malévola al decir esto ultimo.

-Director, ¿Como se supone que haremos eso? No es como si me vaya ha acercar y decirle a esta tal Orianna, "Oye se miá"- La cara de Rachid era de alguien prepotente pero se podía notar cierto interés en su pregunta.

-Pues si, dile: ¿Oye puedes unirte a mi? y ya esta-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, son gente razonable al fin y al cabo-

-Ya, claro-

-Siento interrumpir director- Dije mientras hacia un paso adelante -¿Porque yo solo tengo tres nombres y el resto cinco?-

-Eso es algo que no puedo responderte todavía, pero que suerte tienes, tres mujeres para un solo invocador, que hombre mas afortunado- La sonrisa del director ya se me hacia irritante así que reponiendo mi compostura e intentando no sonrojarme dije:

-¿Como podemos encontrar a los campeones director?-

-Mañana todos llegan a la academia ya que en un mes empiezan las clases, tendréis hasta entonces para vincularos como mínimo con la mitad de vuestra lista, es decir, tres campeones, en tu caso Xisco sera toda tu lista así que buena suerte, si queréis un consejo os recomiendo que primero veáis como se comportan y luego habléis con ellos así podréis saber como convencerlos mas fácilmente-

-Vamos que nos las tenemos que apañar nosotros solo, pues que bien- Dije en voz baja mientras el director se iba de la habitación.

-Oye pues esto puede que sea divertido, sera curioso ver como se comportan los campeones- Decía con una sonrisa Rafa.

-Pues si quien sabe, alomejor son gente muy simpática- Añadió Onofre.

-Oye Ono siento lo de ayer, me puse muy agresivo y ya sabes como soy- Le decía a mi amigo pero el me corto la frase para decir.

-La culpa es mía tío, tengo una mecha muy corta y pues me encendí enseguida, lo siento-

Tras darnos un abrazo y hacer la paces decidimos que era hora de ubicarnos así que me senté en el sofá de la sal y dije:

-Deberíamos hablar de una cosa. Rachid y Rafa no conocen prácticamente nada sobre los campeones, y como vienen mañana he pensado en que podría contaros las historias de cada uno, y así podéis ir preparados para hablar con ellos, al fin y al cabo yo solo tengo que convencer a tres así que podría ayudaros a vosotros primero si queréis claro-

-Me parece bien- Me respondió Rafa.

-Mira la verdad es que esto no me hace mucha gracia pero, la verdad es que si al completar esa misión o lo que sea podemos volver pues… Pondré de mi parte y me tomare esto como algo… ¿Enriquecedor?- Dijo Rachid un poco avergonzado.

En mi cara se podía ver una sonrisa sincera debido a que las circunstancias mejoraban y eso me alegraba mucho, Onofre también sonriente accedió a la propuesta y así fue como uno por uno les ayude a entender mas a los campeones que debían convencer.

Poco sabia yo sobre todo lo que estaba por venir en aquel entonces.


End file.
